Election
The Elections (選挙) are a gameplay procedure in Tsuihou Senkyo. The player first selects groups A, B, C and decides in which order the election will be placed. The theme of the discussion is fixed by the partner regardless of the order, etc., and no member fluctuation due to the progress of the story occurs (for the reason, see the term). Normally, exchanges with each character are performed after a selection event that occurs immediately after the election, but depending on the selection, the latter selection event may be shifted to the later. Before the elections, interactions are rather focused on grasping the relationships and mentality of the members, so there are no factors that will be decisively advantageous for the election. It is possible to save before starting but you can not save on the way. Also, during the discussion, unlike the operation in the conversation part, you can not stop the conversation and confirm the backlog with the up and down keys. The player performs whether to memorize the word which becomes the key word among them at a specific point or to stamp the word memorized to turn back the partner's argument. You can remember three words, and you need to forget any words any further. The theme of the discussion is based on the main point of the conflict candidate, and eventually it will be victorious by exposing the main point of the conflict candidate. If you make three mistakes so far it will be a failure. Once cleared, it will be saved in the system data and skipped after that. ---- Description During the game, an “election” will be held once every three days. In order to win the election, it’s necessary to gather votes by winning verbal battles. Before each election, participants can volunteer to the mechanical doll Alice, becoming “candidates.” Each candidate nominates an “opponent candidate” for the election, and cannot inform others of their status. Once the candidates are decided, that is publicly announced to the rest of the participants, so no one can volunteer to become a candidate anymore. If a candidate is not decided before the election, it’s randomly selected among the survivors. During the election, Alice selects a theme, and the candidate decides whether to argue for or against that subject. The opponent candidate must oppose that opinion regardless of what it is. During the election, measures are taken so that the identity of the candidate, the opponent candidate and their supporters are kept secret. On the final day of the election, the candidate and opponent candidate discuss, while the others vote as supporters. Before the election, the player can talk to the others to gather various kinds of information. Some times you’ll deepen a friendship, some times you’ll use someone deceitfully, or attack their weakness. You employ any means possible to fulfill the protagonist’s desire for revenge in order to select those who will lose the election. He will actually participate in all the election himself as a candidate in order to protect Nori, a pure and innocent girl who lost her memoriers. As a player, which participants to go against is your choice. Relationships and story will change depending on the order in which participants are defeated. During the election, the discussion consists of collecting hints by engraving keywords in the protagonist’s memory, taking notes of important opinions, using the memorized keywords to counter the opponent’s opinion, and gathering support from other participants. At the end of the election, the defeated candidate will be exiled, and sent outside the Aliceland theme park, where monsters dwell. He or she will become their prey. Category:Terminology